To the Limit
by tensmcmchica
Summary: Finn decides to take matters into his own hands and invites Rory to a New Years party. It his goal to kiss her at midnight, but Logan is not willing to let that happen. Who will get to her at 12:00 pm. One part fic. May have sequel if reviewed


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls, but the WB and Amy Sherman-Palldino do.  
A/N: This is my first GG fic. I also wrote an OTH fic. If it gets good reviews I might write a sequel.

Logan Huntzberger meandered back into his room after class and collapsed onto his bed. Before he could even close his eyes, Finn busted in with a giant smirk plastered across his face.

"How's our soon to be married man doing this afternoon." Logan poked his head from under the pillow.

"Finn, why don't you just take it and shove it. Okay." Logan was obviously not in the mood to discuss Rory.

"Did we have a run in with our favorite reporter girl today or are you just happy to see me."

"No, thankfully I did not run into Rory today. I am still in the process of planning my next move."

"I beat you to it mate. I happened upon our girl today and I invited her to our annual new years get together. Actually…" He smiled, "She's my date."

Logan leaped off the bed with an utter look of disbelief on his face, "You DID what?'

"Simple, I asked Rory to be my date to a party I was hosting. I did not mention what kind of party," he nudged Logan, "if you know what I mean."

Logan began to take in what Finn was saying and it dawned on him. He began to feel defensive and protective of Rory,

"As her date at a New Year's party, you will have to kiss her at midnight. I am telling you now that you will be doing no such thing."

"Jealous are we. Well it seems that Rory gets under your skin a little more than you are willing to admit."

Logan tried to hide his feelings and just gave his mischievous smirk, "I really don't know what you are talking about. However I do know that I will be the one kissing Rory at midnight. At least, so she can avoid those smarmy lips of yours." Finn laughed at that jab.

"Is that so, well here's good luck to you mate. I have to go replenish the alcohol stock." Finn walked out not surprised with what he had just stumbled upon. He knew that Logan liked Rory and it was his goal to push him to his limits.

* * *

Rory sat in her closet dumbfounded. Finn had told her to dress nicely, but she wasn't quite sure what clothes in closet were considered nice. As she became more distressed, Paris barged in. 

"Rory, blondie is out here and if you don't get rid of him, it will be my plan to have him sleeping with the fishes."

Rory simply chuckled at Paris and made her way into the common room. Logan was sitting on the couch and just grinned when she came in.

"There's my beautiful fiancée" He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. His hands remained on her waist until Rory pulled away.

In her cheeriest voice Rory replied, "You know I can't stay away from that Huntzberger charm for too long. I mean even though I stole your balls and never returned them you still come back to me. I guess you are on my leash for life."

"Very funny Ace. I actually came here to talk about Finn's little party that you were invited to. You see it's really not your kind of thing, so you probably shouldn't attend"  
"Well since you mentioned that, I want to go more than ever." Rory just flashed him a smile before walking towards her door, "And I best suggest you leave unless you want to be amongst the fishes; if you catch my drift." She turned and closed the door behind her. Logan was distressed; he had tried, but failed. He knew that he was going to have to face them soon or later, but he would rather avoid his feelings. They always made things complicated.

* * *

That night Rory made her way towards Logan's dorm and she could hear the music blaring as she walked upstairs. She reached to push open the door, but Finn was one step ahead of her. 

"Rory, darling, it is so wonderful of you to join us." She walked in and understood what Logan meant when he said it wasn't her type of party. There were people everywhere in things from suits to lingerie to boxers. She was stupefied. Finn grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a crowd of people.

"Everyone this is Rowy." He was slurring his words, "I mean Rory. She's my date, but she's kind of also Logan's fiancée, but that's a whole other story. Right darling."

Rory wanted to run away from this place which was beginning to resemble hell, but she stayed. "Yeah that's right." She punched Finn in the arm and smiled.

"Do you want a drink; I am going to go get one."

"Sure why not…" Rory turned and began to talk animatedly with several of the girls who seemed to have all their clothes on. She believed this was a good start.

He had seen her come in and she was beautiful. She swayed in a simple navy blue dress and her hair was down around her shoulders. He loved how she did so little, but could yet be so stunning. She was talking to several of the girls whom she knew from the Life and Death Brigade. He noticed that Finn was taking a detour right towards him.

"How's it going mate. She is quite a beauty and those lips. They are going to taste amazing." Logan just glared at Finn.

"She will never go for it Finn. She has a lot more class than you think."

As he walked towards Rory, Logan could make out Finn saying a faint, "Whatever you say mate."

The night carried on and Logan attempted to avoid Rory as much as possible. He couldn't face her, especially since Finn's arms around her waist all night. He couldn't believe that she had let him touch her or that matter be his date. With three minutes till midnight the room began to appear very small to Logan and he made his way outside. He walked outside and sat down along the wall. Rory had seen him leave and was curious. She excused herself from the gaggle of girls and walked out the door.

"You know for being such a cassanova, you are a pretty pitiful host."

"Ahh, that is where you are wrong Ace. Contrary to what you may believe, it is our dear Finn who is the master of ceremonies tonight."

Rory giggled, "How is it possible that someone so far gone as Finn is tonight could be a gracious host."

"Exactly my point, he isn't gracious." Logan turned his head towards Rory and got lost in her blue eyes.

Rory began to hear the countdown and went to return to the party.

"I better get going because I owe my date a kiss."

Logan stood up and grabbed her arm, "Wait." He pulled her towards himself and rubbed his hand along her cheek. The next second his lips were upon hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Something Rory thought Logan was not capable of. Finn opened the door and saw a goal fulfilled. He closed the door, grabbed the girl in lingerie and placed a drunken kiss upon her.

Logan pulled away and mumbled, "Happy New Year". Rory simply placed her finger on his lips and pulled him back into a stronger and passionate kiss. They kissed for what felt like an eternity until Rory pulled away. She placed her head against his.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know." Rory was confused.

"You don't know. Correct me if I am wrong, but you are the one who initiated the kissing. Or was it just in the holiday spirit?"

He looked towards the ground, "It…it might be a little something more." He pulled away from her, "But I am giving you fair warning now. I am not really good with feelings so you are just going to have to hang in there with me. Okay." He leaned towards her. Then it came across his mind, "If we are in the market of feelings, I have to ask. What was that after my initial kiss? It was amazing, but is that your way of saying what I think you feel."

Rory became apprehensive, "I….may….I….Alright….Ilikeyoualotokay."

Logan smirked, "Do you think that you could repeat that for me, Ace"

She looked him in the face, "I like you Logan, a lot, more than just friend's type. Does that cover it for you?"

"I guess that will have to do for now." He leaned in and kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth while she began to return the gesture. They pulled away and Rory grabbed his hand to drag him back inside. Logan pulled back; Rory looked strangely at him.

"Do you think that we really have to go back in there. I kinda want you to myself." He winked.

She caught onto his game, "Well what did you have in mind."

Logan walked Rory towards her dorm and they made their way inside. They reached her room, but Rory put up her hands to stop him.

"Logan, back there I was just going along with the charade. I'm not ready for what I think that you are ready for."

"Ace, really is that necessary. I know you want me, but this isn't that kind of thing. I promise. Now, will you go in here and wait for me. I will be back in a few minutes." He gave her a quick kiss and Rory relented into her room.

A few minutes later Logan reappeared with a tray of coffees and what appeared to be a paper bag, which Rory assumed was some type of scone. He walked towards her and handed her a cup and a blueberry scone.

"I must say Huntzberger, your definitely know the way to my heart."

He couldn't resist, "Well I am your fiancée and I think I would know lots of ways to that heart of yours."

She leaned against his chest and they snuggled for a while. Logan spoke up,

"I do really love this thing going on here, but I have a proposition for you."

Rory looked up bewildered, "And what would that be."

"I want to know your past Rory Gilmore. Everything that makes you this beautiful girl that is in bed with me. In return I will reveal the sordid details of my past, including what really happened with that yacht sinking incident."

Rory's eyes lit up, "Really! I get to know the boat sinking incident. Why Mr. Huntzberger I am feeling so special…"

"Ace, the proposition is expiring so you better accept or I am taking that coffee out of your hands."

She nudged him, "Don't ever threaten a Gilmore's coffee. That is no-no in this relationship."

"I completely understand, but I still am not getting history. I want to know all about this Stars Hollow before I go there."

Rory smiled and began to spill, "Well I am sure that you know my mother is the black sheep of my family. She met my dad in high school and at sixteen she had me…."

Rory continued and they sat on the bed for the rest of night and talked. Logan just held Rory as he told the details of his mother's maid issues when he heard a slight wimper. Rory had fallen asleep. He pushed the hair from her forehead and placed a kiss upon it, "Another night Ace, I promise." He closed his eyes and they fell asleep together for the first time of many nights he hoped.

A/N: What did you think? Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
